


castle on the hill

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: 2nu week 2017 [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu week, F/M, First Kiss, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: or the one with (un)expected summer rain





	castle on the hill

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that Gorillaz and its characters do not belong to me.

The islands were supposed to be nice, sunny, warm, and cozy. Romantic even.

_Then why on earth the clouds decided to pile up so suddenly, crashing with thunders and lightning?_

Noodle and 2D had frowned offended at the clouds that covered their sun and less than a minute later awkwardly looked for cover under a palm tree, D’s long body towering over Noodle protectively under the downpour, fat drops on the top of their heads, her back against the tree trunk.

She looked up, familiar with his closeness, and he smiled at her sweetly.

A kiss came naturally, expectedly so.


End file.
